With the development of finger recognition technology, an increasing number of terminals are integrated with the finger recognition function. The processing efficiency and security of corresponding operations are increased through the finger recognition technology, for example, an unlock operation of a mobile terminal, a payment operation of a mobile paying device, a control operation of an access control system and a clock in/out operation of an attendance device, etc.
During the fingerprint recognition process, the quality of a registered fingerprint template determines the recognition performance during the use process by a user. However, in order to satisfy the appearance requirement of the terminal equipment having the finger recognition function, the size of finger modules becomes increasingly smaller, which in turn causes the area of a fingerprint image in the registered fingerprint template to be overly small. Thus, the recognition rate is very low in the use phase, that is, the non-match rate is very high.
Currently, the user is required to input his fingerprint multiple times to increase the area of the fingerprint image in the fingerprint template when registering. However, for an inexperienced user, the quality of recorded fingerprint template is still not high even though the number of recording is sufficient.